Team Dreamers: Adventures in Los Angeles
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: When Happens when Me and the Chipmunks ended up in a another world and meets the famous Sonic Heroes? well trouble started as we work together to find the seven chao emeralds and fight the anti- toons at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter9: The End, Happy Ending For All  
Me: This is the last chapter and I am Kate the authoress well it is my new nickname of course and my friends are with me, come out guys now! Lilo: I am Lilo and it is my best friend Terra. Terra: Hi everyone please enjoy the end of this story. Me: Thank you girls and now with the show.  
In result Rev will live but is on bed rest for the next two weeks well everyone is happy even Lilo because Rev don't remember anything about the Brother Hood of Evil but knows about them and the team and so for two weeks, the team was sleeping every day but Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot reading mystery books in their bedrooms where is quieter. well they are fixing everything that Rev have broke like the training room's punching bags by getting new ones, the big alarm in the meeting room and stuff like that. Lilo and Terra are in the training room with Littlefoot the next day, watching the team practicing their own moves to become stronger that way. Lilo is cleaning her magic broom as Terra and Littlefoot are dancing with each other with music playing in the air and she laughed and clapped her hands along the others who are stopped what they were doing and clap to the beat as well. the music is playing in the living room so they have a dance party into the night and everyone was having fun: Ace and Lexi are doing the waltz while Slam, Duck and Tech doing the condo line with Cassie, Littlefoot and Terra and Lilo and Rev who is all better doing the tango with each other and they are all laughing together as they have fun. Littlefoot and Terra looked at their best friend and smiling at her and Lilo smiling back to them and grabbed Rev's hands and gave a big kiss in the mouth and the others say at the same time: " Aw!" then Littlefoot and Terra kissed as well along with Ace and Lexi, and Tech and Cassie. well Ace,Duck and Tech went to the kitchen and something hit them in the face and they are now covered in blueberry frosting then they heard laughing so they turn around and see Cassie gives her best friends Tails and Cream a high - five. then Tails flew away and they ran after him while the others just sighed and roll their eyes. Me: The End so everyone is happy even You and Rev right Lilo? Lilo: Right Kate because we are a team. Terra: Don't forget about me. Me: Hey Terra because we are a team, Team Dreamers made of me, Lilo, Terra my OC's, Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit with Cheese the chao and my best friends the chipmunks,so read and review please. Lilo: Hey because we kick bad guy butt. Me: Right Lilo for once you make a scene with your magic powers. Terra: So Kate what is next for you work for? Alvin: First at all there is a Hercules parody, then Beauty and the Beast, then Aladdin, Mulan and so on. Me: Thank you Alvin for telling them that. Lilo and Terra: Wow all those stories to write and the whole summer to do too. Simon: Well Kate is a very smart for a author. Theodore: Well yes, she can do it. Me: Aw, guys you make me happy and all better. The Chipmunks: You are welcome Kate. Lilo: Go us because we girls and boys can rock and roll any day. Amy and Cream and Me: Oh yeah go Team Dreamers! then we jumped into the air and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1 and 2: The Beginnings  
Me: Hi everyone this is the next chapter where me and the Chipmunks ended up in a big city called Los Angeles to order to save their and our world, so now with the show.  
I am alone in the big city or not I am just kidding guys My name is Kate J. Belle and with me, are my best friends the chipmunks as in the famous chipmunks and their names are in order: Alvin, Simon and Theodore and they are sitting in my hands well I am holding them because they are about 3 inches. we are walking downtown and looked lost first of all and speechless because we don't know how we got here so we got bored walking around. then a giant robot appeared out of nowhere and chased us to a alley and when the robot grabbed us by the claws well we are doomed but luckily for us, six figures saved us as the robot blew up and I was falling and someone flew up and save my life. afterward we followed them to their home which is a old building and they welcome us in and we said our names and they told their names which is Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Cream with Cheese. I think the rooms are so cool and after two weeks, we have our own library with a lot of books by far and it is our favorite room.  
Soon months have passed and now I am 17 years old and the chipmunks are 15 years old and is what we left off. then the scene showed the city and a girl running by on the streets well she is tall, thin superhero girl with long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes wearing a green sweater with Grey jeans and blue sneakers holding a long red sword in her hands and she is Kate J. Belle the authoress and running next to her are the chipmunks: Alvin is in his wizard form waving his wand around and Simon and Theodore are in their ghost and werewolf form and they are running away from something or someone. " You guys can run but you can't hide and we will find you". a voice called out to them and me and the chipmunks just sighed and kept running. it was a another robot I mean change of bad guys would be nice for once. so we beat the robot and stopped to rest when Alvin opened his backpack which matched his wizard clothes and well there are five chaos emeralds in it in red, blue, green and yellow and purple.  
So by the time went by fast,we come back to the house to rest some more for the next mission. but the next mission is in space and we are in the ship and now we have seven chaos emeralds and we agree to help them to stop the foes this time. so we are watching the stars with Team Chaotix well don't ask how I saved their lives of course. after all that, things are normal until my next anti- toon mission and we are walking and talking when a hooded figure jump front of us but we knew it was Evil Sonic. we frowned at him and ran the other way but he was not alone for two more hooded figures appeared in front of us, blocking our way and they are Evil Tails and Evil Shadow. when the chipmunks fought them, I fought him and using my powers to beat him but something punch my face and my glasses fell off and I was knocked out and fell to the ground. then the room was spinning and I woke up with the chipmunks in a steel cage. I was wearing a light blue dress with black shoes and rose earrings and I was looking around the room looked very speechless and the chipmunks are wearing track suits which they hate a lot. " Ow my head, where are my glasses guys?" I asked then Simon said " Here Kate, I cleaned them for you." as he give them to me and I put them on and said Thanks to him. then we heard evil laughter and it was Evil Tails and Evil Shadow again. I was forced to marry Evil Sonic and the chipmunks are force to sing at the wedding so I was walking down the aisle carrying a bunch of roses and tears was rolling down on my face well I was crying my eyes out for I was not happy and now me and the chipmunks are thinking where are the others? and please help us. Me: So read and review or else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Wedding Crashers  
Me: This is the next chapter where The Sonic Heroes saved the day again and our first Christmas in the city. Lilo: She tells the truth this time, people. Terra: So now with the show.  
Last where we left off, the wedding as I was crying my eyes out and the chipmunks are not happy as the anti - toons kept looking at them. but the vows have be said and Evil Sonic was about to kiss Note: Ew! me but the chipmunks got top of him and tackle him to the ground and started to beat up well like this: Alvin bit his nose wow, Simon and Theodore each slapped him in the face while I turned to the others and smiled as Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Cream along with Knuckles beat up the others and Tails grabbed my hand and we ran away together. Meanwhile again months have passed and we are getting ready for the best Christmas ever as we decorated the Christmas tree in the living room just me and the chipmunks being best friends as always and I was humming a song. Theodore: " Kate, sing a song for us." Me: "Oh okay, guys just for this once." I started to sing the song " Last Christmas" one of my favorite songs, my voice went around because I am a angel and everyone is listening. after all that, we went outside to play in the snow well Me, Alvin, Simon,Theodore, Amy and Cream with Cheese as we make snowmen one by one but this time it was snowmen of Sonic, Tails and Shadow and giggle like little girls in love well because we are in love: Me with Tails, Amy with Sonic and Cream with Shadow so we made plans okay Me and the chipmunks are in the local library and Amy and Cream are at the mall but a evil plan has unfolded for the anti- toon boys don't give up at all and they made up a plan to catch Team Dreamers which is us and make us their girlfriends or else.  
Few Hours ago, Cream is in the mall with Cheese in her hands as she sat at a table. She looked at her watch and sighed then she got up and about to leave. That when the whole place shut down and she was locked inside. " Oh great why is this place closed? I haven't left yet." she asked. " You won't be leaving because you're coming with me." a voice called. Cream turned around and sees Evil Shadow making her gasp. " It's you again!" Cream growled. " Hey Cream, what's up? " Evil Shadow asked. " Not good because you are here!" " Oh that is good." " That is it!" Cream holding Cheese close and yelled " Dragon Wings go, Fire blast." A tornado of fire blasted up but Evil Shadow dodges it. He then use his hands and made a powerful wind making Cream flew off the ground and hit the tables making a pile. Cream then got up and made a spin tornado. She then kicked ES to a wall. " Beat that!" Cream laughed. Evil Shadow got up and he just smirked. He pushed a remote behind his back and a giant robot hand came out from behind Cream. Cream gasped as she fixed her wings to attack but the robot hand grabbed her and pulls her up. It moves her closer to Evil Shadow. " See Cream I'm full of surprises." Evil Shadow smirked. He put his hand behind her neck and pinched her in a nerve hold, sending her into unconsciousness.  
With Me and the chipmunks, we are in the local library reading ' How to Draw Animals '. I wore my Grey sweater and over that is a red skate shirt with green lines on the sleeves with light blue jeans and matching blue sneakers. and on my hands are mint green gloves with gold and sliver cuffs on the sides. Alvin, Simon and Theodore are wearing matching sweaters in their colors: red, blue and green with matching hats, gloves and scarves. " I'll read this after Christmas." I said as I put the book back up. We then got up to leave when the doors closed and the windows turn to steel. " Now what, this place does not close until 5 PM!" Alvin yelled. " Good evening, Kate." Evil Sonic 's voice called. we looks around and saw Evil Sonic on top a book shelf. " Well, here is my Kate all fancy for me." Evil Sonic spoke. " In your dreams, pal!" I snapped. " Well if that is how you feeling then you are coming with me." " Oh really? Who is gonna make me?" " I am." Evil Sonic uses his chaos spear but I dodge it. Evil Sonic just keep attacking but we kept dodging. " Why did I have to get Kate then ET go get his girl? I should have drown him in the dunk tank." Evil Sonic thought. then I used my rainbow sword and threw him over a book shelf. " But I am not done and you can't beat me." Evil Sonic spoke, then laughed. " Oh yeah!? " I yelled. Evil Sonic threw a bomb and smoke came of it until I feel dizzy and fell to the ground as I looked at Evil Sonic, who had a smirk, and then I fell asleep.  
Meanwhile with Amy, she is at the store looking at clothes. Everyone was leaving as Amy followed but when she reached the door it slammed on her nose. she looked around and heard evil laughter. She sees Evil Tails standing on a food shelf. " Hello Amy, you pretty girl." Evil Tails greeted. " Oh, what do you want this time?" Amy snapped. " Simple as always." " Oh go kiss a whale or jump in a lake?! " But I come for you." so Amy used her hammer to punch ET into a wall. but he sneaked up behind her and put a needle in her arm. she try to get up but fell to the ground, asleep. the next thing we are trapped in the steel cage again and are wearing ball gowns in red, pink and yellow our favorite colors and we are in a room with candles and curtains. Cream asked where are we and why are we dressing like we are at a ball or something. " It is the dumb Anti - toons, Evil Shadow, Evil Tails and Evil Sonic who bought from Cream to Me." I said out loud. " Oh great!" Amy moan while crossing her arms. " Good evening, ladies." Evil Sonic 's voice called. we jump up and yelp until we looked in front of us. we looked at them as well. " Now you girls are awake, can we talk a little?" Evil Tails said. " In your dreams, fox twerp!" Amy yelled. then they give us three days to change our minds. But the others are looking for us well like this: Back in LA, Shadow was racing though the city with Lilo and Terra looking around. " Cream!" Shadow yelled. " Oh Kate where are you?" said Lilo and Terra. With Tails, he is in air, holding Cosmo, looking for Kate from the air. " Kate!" Tails called. " Where are you?" Cosmo called. With Sonic, he and Knuckles are running and jumping from building to building looking for Amy. " Amy!" Sonic called. " Amy!" Knuckles called. With Team Chaotix and Littlefoot, they searches the neighborhood for them. " Girls!" Littlefoot called. " Kate!" Amy!" Cream!" Charmy Bee called with his teammates. Everyone came together and looked worried until Rodge told them the story. so the search is on as Sonic, Tails and Shadow are by themselves looking for the girls. when they saw three familiar objects. It was the Rainbow Sword, The Hammer and The Dragon Wings so they pick them up but working together, they can do anything. In the air, we see Cheese with the chipmunks as they flew over and hide so they would not be caught and they heard the girls screaming. but in the end, things are back in normal well for now. Me: So read and review please. Lilo: She means it this time. Terra: Hey, what she said. All: Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: The Truth about Shadow  
Me: Hi guys, in this chapter there is humor and action this time as we go into Shadow 's past to learn more about him. so on with the show!  
Today is the best day ever okay it is very true that I say that about every day but today is the best and why is today? well this is movie night where Me and the chipmunks get together to watch movies and eat popcorn late at night and we are doing right now. then the scene begins like this: I get the movies, Alvin get the DVD Player and Simon and Theodore get the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and we sat on my bed and watch the first movie together because we promise to be BFFS or Best Friends Forever and are the first members of Team Dreamers as well. then we watch three movies until we fell asleep by the next day, there was nothing to see well us singing and dancing to music from my radio on my desk next the chocolate fountain. as we do that, Tails walked by on his way to his lab which is next door to our room and office where we work but for some reason he stops to watch us and as we dance by him, he can't stop looking at me because he likes me a lot why? maybe my kindness or my beauty I mean to him: My long black hair is like a waterfall, My Dark - Brown eyes is like Chocolate. the others know about it but Me and the chipmunks are no idea well we are clueless about crushes but know a lot about love and dreams from the books we like to read every day. I remember a time when we are in space where Ace,Duck and Tech did try to get Me and Tails together but it works not the way they want of course and again with Shadow and Cream. so we learn more about his past at all and I mean Shadow's past. Meanwhile at the anti- toons' castle, Evil Erin along with Evil Sonic, Evil Tails and Evil Shadow was watching Me and the Chipmunks and they have a another plan, oh no. I remember something at the time when the chipmunks got really hurt, I got mad and everything. well my crying turned to hard growling, a black glow where I had a long tail, my eyes had no pupils and was all white and I grew fangs. the others meaning Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream looked scared for once and they are speechless too. well I was very mad as I walked toward the Anti- toons with my rainbow sword in my hand, End of flashback and now I am very happy for now but for long?  
Another time is the time when Me, the chipmunks, Amy, Cream with Cheese and Tails and Ace, Duck and Tech went out to eat at a fancy restaurant and that when the big fight started like this: Me: "So, Cream how is your family?" Cream: "Oh, My mom is doing fine with the new job and everything." Amy frowns and said "But Cream, is your mom getting you a new sister?" Cream:" Amy, please be quiet and eat your food." "Oh yes, Cream is getting a new sister. How great is that." said Ace sarcastically as he crosses his arms together. As the others drink their soup, Tails spoke up," I suppose she will be happy in your home until she finds herself a boyfriend." Suddenly Tech and Duck spits out their drinks while Cream, alarmed, swallowed her spoon by mistake. she spits it out and cough as she looked Me and Tails in concern and said "No offense, Tails, but it's too early to think about that." "Yes, I started eating." said Ace, annoyed. " Ace!" I said at once, annoyed at his rudeness. " What does that supposed to mean?" snapped Cream angrily. " Ace, please calm down. It's fine, all right?" said Alvin nervously. " Oh sure, For her type yes!" yelled Duck. " My type?!" snapped Cream. Concerned, Simon and Theodore began to get up, " We, uh, have to go to the bathroom." then the chef said that dinner is served and then Theodore said quickly " Never mind, we can hold it." so we ate but Ace grabbed the lobster away from Amy before she takes a bite and moved it close to his side. " So anything I expect will be... " " Good, yes!" snapped Cream as she seizes a turkey. " Well that is all right with us. Right, Ace?" I asked him. And He cut the lobster with a knife as he said " Oh, not at all. until the day she comes by and stab you in the back where it hurts." " Ace!" yelled Amy upset. " Oh don't worry I didn't grow up poor in the city at all." said Cream as she ripped the legs off and took a big bite. " Cream, please." I said. " Oh shut up, you don't know anything." said Ace as he stabbed the meat then like this they give the stuffed pig a tug and it went up. " Ace!" I said. " Cream!" said Amy. " Kate!" said Ace. " Amy!" said Cream. " Tails" I said. " Guys, please stop fighting." said Tails, with a frown. " Tech!" I said. "Ace!" said Tech. "Duck!" said Alvin. then Duck said " Gravy!' Everyone did a face fault. Finally the pig came down with a big slam. then Cream and Ace stood up and walked away from each other as we just sighed and cleaned up the mess. so after that, we never went out to eat ever again. Me: So read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Night At The Museum  
Me: In this chapter where everything has changed for the best, the anti- toons have a new plan and we have to stop them and save Demi, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Pooh Bear before it's too late for them, so now with the show.  
Today was a wet day as rain came down hard and Me and the chipmunks are watching movies and listening to music as always and Amy and Cream are kitting again so after that, I read to them the story of The Monkey Queen, Note: My Lion King parody coming soon. well it is really My Toy Story parody that we are reading and I was wearing my favorite outfit which is My Grey sweater and over it, a red skate shirt and blue jeans and matching blue sneakers and my hair is in a ponytail the way I liked it. so I got powers that are weird and hard to explain too. then I heard yelling and a explosion happened, covering the room with green smoke, we fell down asleep and something took Me, Amy and Cream as the chipmunks and Cheese are in a brown bag and they run away with us on their backs means we are kidnapped again for 150th time. Kate's first and last memories: I was 14 years old and after my parents 's "death", I was walking in the woods and I heard something and what I saw a chipmunk and his tail was caught in a bear trap and I freed him and he said thank you and led me by the hand to meet his brothers and when I meet Alvin, Simon and Theodore and on that day, we made a vow to be best friends forever and I always like Tails no matter what because in my heart we are a perfect couple. Note: This is before My Beauty and the Beast parody called Beauty and the 2tailed fox thank you Erin for the idea. well after a hour, we ended up in the steel cage again just Me, Amy and Cream still sleeping peacefully like angels in a soft, white cloud.  
In my dream, we was swimming away from the group and to the boat well it was Me, Ace, Rev,Erin, Alyssa, Carly, Shadow, Tails and Naruto go to get ourselves in trouble again no thanks to the bullies. " Uh my aunt says it is not safe out there. " I said. " Yeah, we could be in trouble this way." Ace frowned as the others nodded. " Kate!" NO! " the kids turned to see none than Ariel swimming in panic. " Aunt Ariel, Mom!" Ace, Rev and me cried, shocked. " Miles " Tails" Prower!" Danny yelled as he and the other parents swam up behind Ariel. " Oh no" Tails said as he and Shadow hid behind Erin and Naruto. Aunt Ariel couldn't stop in time as she bumped into me. But still, she pulled us to safer ground. " What are you are thinking about getting yourself killed? " and you two Ace and Rev didn't try to stop her? " " But Mom, please listen it's not what you think." said Rev. " Now Kate, you know that you can't swim that well." said Ariel. " I know that Aunt Ariel and I can swim well!" I snapped. " Hey don't use that tone with me , young lady!" said Ariel, angrily. " But she will use any tone that she want!." Ace said as our friends watch us, concerned. She sighed as she takes our hands. " Okay that is it we are going home right now. " Enough Mom because Dad died when me and Ace was 8 years old don't means we have to scared of the ocean any more." said Rev as we swan away from her. " They are right after all you guys don't have any guiltless in you!" Naruto snapped. " That is enough out of you, young man." said Kakashi. " No, He has every right." Carly cried, angry that anyone can speak to her crush like that. " I hate you!" I said to Aunt Ariel. then Me, Ace and Rev swam away with tears in our eyes and our friends swan after us. " Kate... " Ariel began but we are gone. " Kids, please come back here." said Bonkers and Danny sternly. " Never!' snapped Tails and Erin at the same time. " Yeah!, how you guys could be heartless and take Ms. Ariel' s side like that? and it wasn't our fault!" Alyssa growled. then we went to the boat to touch it. " Kate J. Belle, Avery and Rev come back here." said Ariel. " " Erin, don't ever think about it. " said Bonkers. " Tails, you are so in trouble if you touch it ." said Danny. then we touch it by smacking it hard and everyone was shocked, our parents are very angry. then we got attacked by giants and the boys got kidnapped and end of the dream.  
Then in the next dream well this time, it is called Hercules Triple Feature coming soon and this scene is called Dudes in Distress  
After Sapphire the purple dragon landed on the ground, Erin, Alyssa, Carly, Sapphire, Ben, Gwen, Jaden and Danny saw three boys well one is teenage with blue eyes, spiky yellow hair, wearing a orange/ blue jumpsuit and had a blue headband with a leaf on it and blue sandals and next was a yellow - orange fox with blue eyes, white gloves and red shoes and last a black hedgehog with red eyes, white gloves and red hover shoes; they are Naruto, Tails and Shadow. they got themselves chased by a woman with snake - like hair, green eyes and wore a red and black suit; she was Sedusa. Sedusa grabbed them with her hair, " Not so fast, boys." " I swear Sedusa, " said Naruto, " Put us down or I'll ..." " Whoa! I'll like them fiery." She said with a evil smile. The girls watch this from the bushes with an angry look, as Gwen tells them to do. " Now remember girls, " said Gwen, " Don't do anything without thinking first, eh?" she saw them walking toward Sedusa and the boys, " They are so losing points for this!" Gwen snapped. " You don't know what you're..." said Tails. " Halt!" Erin yelled, making them stop. Sedusa walked towards them, " Step aside, Sailor girls!" " Pardon us, our good, miss," said Alyssa as Sedusa glanced at them, " We had to ask you to release these young... " " Keep moving, juniorettes, " said Shadow. " gentlemen. But aren't you guys dudes in distress? " Carly asked and wondered. " We are dudes and we are in distress. We can handle this. Have a nice day, " Naruto grunts yet smiled at her. then the girls went to their hero forms and punched her in the face. the boys gets up from the water, coughing. " Oh, gee, Mister, I'm really sorry, " said Erin. " Oh, " said Tails. " That was dumb." " Yeah, " Tails agreed but saw Sedusa running toward them. " Excuse us, " Carly attacks Sedusa, hits her head several times and throws her. " Is wonder girls here for real?' asked Naruto, rinsing his locks. " What are you are talking about? Of course they are real..." Gwen gasped to them, noticing how handsome they were. " Whoa!" And by the way, handsome I 'm real too." Shadow pushes her in disgust into the water as Ben, Jaden and Danny just laughed at her. Erin and Alyssa using their scepters to zap her to the water, getting hit on the head by her own hair products. Sapphire smirked at her and blew at her, making Sedusa fall down. " Hey dumb luck and this is now the big time." said Gwen. Erin sighs, " But we beat her, didn't we?' " Yeah you did but next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big manly eyes! D -oh!, " said Danny, but Erin, Alyssa and Carly looked at the boys, " It's just like we kept telling you. You gotta be focused, and you..." Danny noticed the girls walks toward them. Sapphire and Danny growled and crossed their arms, so did Gwen. Ben and Jaden just stared at them. " Are you, uh, all right, Mister uh..." Carly got splashed by Naruto's locks and the same thing for Erin and Alyssa from Tails and Shadow's locks as well. " Naruto, Tails and Shadow that is what our friends called us if we had any friends to began with." said Naruto. " So you girls have names or what next to the muscles? " said Tails as he smiled at them. " Oh names right, uh my name is Erin and this are my friends Alyssa and Carly. " answered Erin. " Erin, Alyssa and Carly huh? well we like wonder girls better." said Shadow. " Bye wonder girls it was great to meeting you guys." said Naruto as they waved and walked away. They sighed lovely, " Bye they are something, right guys? " said Carly. " Yeah, oh yeah they are really something. A real royal pain in the behind!" Ben snapped and knocked Carly' s head, " Earth to the girls, we got a job to do, remember? Cartoon City still waiting for us. " Ben whistles and Sapphire, carries them by her back. " Yeah, yeah, we know, " said Erin. the boys watches them flying off and walks to a scary woods, but they are not afraid. As they walked, they spotted a frog, a chipmunk and a small gopher. " Aw look guys, Tails smiled but frowned, how cute a couple of rodents for looking for a theme park." Who you calling a rodent , boy? I'm a frog!" snapped the frog who sounded familar. "And I 'm a chipmunk. said the chipmunk. 'And I'm a gopher, said the gopher; then, she, the chipmunk and the frog changes back to their normal selves: Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Cmara. " We thought we smell a rat, " scoffed Shadow. " Oh boys..." said someone; they turns around and saw the sea witch, Ursula! " Speaking of a rat," said Naruto. " Naruto, my little ninja mole and Tails, my little bird genius and last Shadow, my little hedgehog lover, What just happened here? Ursula asked, " I thought you guys get the snake woman to join my team but now here I am, kind of snake - less." " We gave it our best shot but she made us a offer We had to refuse," said Shadow. " Fine. So, instand of subtracting two years from your sentence, hey, I'm gonna add two on, okay? Give that your best shot," said Ursula. " Look it is not our fault, " said Tails, " It's those wonder girls, Erin, Alyssa and Carly." Ursula looked at them, very shocked. " Erin,Alyssa and Carly? why those names ring a bell? Evil Erin asked. End of Dream. well after two days, we have made our plan - fail proof and the chipmunks and I sneak into the dungeon to save the others while Amy and Cream fight the anti-toons. I remember a time when we got attacked in space and together we fight the anti- toons and Me and the chipmunks got really hurt and we ended up very sick and had stay in bed too, then we got better and got a statue in our honor because we are heroes. Meanwhile back at the anti- toons castle well we are watched in a crystal orb by Evil Erin, Evil Sonic, Evil Tails and Evil Shadow who are very mad that we escaped and beat them badly even Evil Erin who pulled out a pillow and screamed into it. Me: so read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: The Return of Team Chaotix again  
Me: Hi guys, in this chapter after Demi and her friends from the anti- toons well we went back to space and the result the biggest mission ever and old friends come back when we thought they have been gone, so now with the show.  
Well while Me and the chipmunks are got really hunt and ended up sick and in bed resting as the others well let check on them okay? Everyone is on Angel Island don't ask watching the stars before we left for space, we left our kids again don't ask at Ducky and Spike 's house because they are good baby sitters and the kids like them too. well we got better but the anti- toons have follow us and has kidnapped Sonic,Tails and Shadow and now we have to save them of course but we have a another plan this time. so we sneaked into the ship dressed as royalty well Me in my hero form as a genie princess don't ask, the chipmunks with the help of Alvin's magic wand as dogs: Alvin as a German Shepherd, Simon as a hound and Theodore as a Chihuahua and Amy and Cream as animal trainers with Cheese as a baby eagle. and thanks to our music, we sneaked though a open window on the left side of the ship and we made it inside. while Evil Erin with her own magic have turned our new husbands into a were- hog (Sonic) and two wolfs (Tails and Shadow) and forced them to be slaves to cook and clean every day well the cure is again True Love's kiss. this will be easier than the time I dressed as a boy and fought against the Huns. Note:This is after my Mulan parody called Katlan well you guys get the point okay? and it is coming soon.  
Well the plan worked and we saved them and run back to our ship like that but the trouble has began for us. first I was listening to music on my DVD player with the chipmunks when the lights went out and we got scared. " What now?" I yelled in the dark then I heard something fall then the lights came back on and I saw the chipmunks tied up together. I gasped and went to help them after that, we got mad at the mess left behind. " Oh great, just great if the anti- toons think that we clean up the mess, well they can think again. " I said with a frown on my face and the chipmunks nodded in agreement as we walk away from the mess and went to the main control room where the others watching the stars as we left Angel Island after two days, we are in space in our ship. well I was in my room reading my books and watching the stars and talking about the history behind them as Amy and Cream with Cheese and the chipmunks listened. so the next day, I was walking though the woods and Me and the chipmunks saw ourselves in the water. we was quiet until we saw someone at first we thought it was Knuckles and it was really Shadow sitting by the water all by himself and we went over and sat next to him. well I was thinking about the brother/sister relationship between Me and Knuckles and how it solved everything. but we got under attack by the anti-toons and together we fought them one by one because the alarm went off at that time I was in my room and Me and the chipmunks got scared when we saw someone we know and it was a hedgehog who has dark red eyes well It was Evil Shadow and in few hours, the fight was over for now and Everyone was asleep but Me and the chipmunks couldn't because we really missed Team Chaotix. Alvin was crying and I hugged him sadly. Suddenly lights appeared and it was Evil Erin and Eggman on their ship and we fought them but Sonic was caught in the robot arm then he got free and we saw Shadow on his plane fired his lasers but no effect. we was in trouble as a missile was heading for Me and the chipmunks and the others gasped but a familiar voice called " Leave Kate and the chipmunks alone!!" then we saw Vector, Espio and Charmy in their royal forms and using their powers to save our lives and throw the anti- toons's ship away. they smiled at us and came down and in a light beam, they was back to their old selves. Cream saw the bracelet that she made for him and we was happy at last because they are back and now the mission was over and we can go home. so for two weeks, we have a another problem to solve well Tails for some reason can't stop throwing up. and he got very sick so we got worried about him. as he rests in his bed in his lab, I took a chair and sat on it with the the chipmunks on my lap and I grabbed his hand and tried not to cry. " I hope that you are okay Tails, always remember I touch my locket around my neck and sighed sadly I love you with my heart, I hope you fell better okay?' I hold his hand as he sleeps peacefully while breathing. Team Chaotix, Sonic and Shadow along with Amy and Cream with Cheese saw this and walked off. by the next day, things have not been better well that means more worries for Me and the chipmunks to deal with it of course. Me: so read and review please and that means you, Erin, Alyssa and Carly do it again please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Mission Match Up Part 1 and 2  
Me: In this chapter the Loonatics: Ace, Duck and Tech are at it again and this time with a new couple and more Team Chaotix but love save the day? and this time Ace, Duck and Tech try to match up Espio with Jeanette, the girl chipmunk together so now with the show.  
It began like this, we are once again in space well Team Chaotix and Jeanette has come along for the ride and remember I said more worries for us I mean it while Tails is recovering, the rest of us are fixing the ship for our next battle against the anti-toons at the time Me and the chipmunks are fixing the engines and I was wearing a red jacket and under it a white shirt with a monkey on it with a red plaid skirt and flat black shoes with green bows on it and on my face which can change color are my glasses and on my back is a purple backpack, Alvin is wearing his favorite red sweater with a A on it, Simon and Theodore is wearing their favorite sweaters which is blue and green and on Simon 's face was his glasses which also blue. we are hard at work until someone came in, pushing a cart of food and it was Jeanette with our dinner. " Lunch is ready, oh where did Cream go? ' she asked us. I laughed and told her where Cream is well in the next room and then Espio appeared from the roof of the ship and took his dinner as we ate, we saw Jeanette 's cheeks blushing and we left the room, leaving them alone. so they were talking and Jeanette say something about her surprise and then the Loonatics saw them, and came up with their first plan oh no.  
At the main oasis, Knuckles was dancing to the radio. Then he heard laughter. " Who is there?' Knuckles asked. Duck came out smiling with his hands behind him. then he end up spraying Knuckles in the face and carry him to his friends and Ace drew on his face and Tech turned invisible and he picked up Knuckles. Jeanette was walking down the hall, saying " I hope everyone enjoy my surprise." Tech, invisible, came out while holding Knuckles. " Jeanette." Tech said, talking like Knuckles. That surprises Jeanette as she screams loud. " I switched sides." Tech said as Knuckles, " I am fighting for the Collector and the Anti- Toons." Jeanette was little confused, but then Espio came from the elevator. " All right, Espio the ninja to the rescue." Ace cheered. Espio turn and saw Knuckles. " What the heck are you doing, Knuckles?" Espio asked, " Jeanette?" Ace and Duck panicked for a moment. " Don't ask me. He jumped out, said some crazy things and starting dancing. " Jeanette told him. Knuckles, Why do you have makeup all over your face?" Espio asked. That when Tech panicked and move Knuckles around. " Is that ballet? " Jeanette asked. " I don't know." Espio answered. Ace gave a signal to Tech. " Forget it, Tech. Run for it! " Tech ran off with Knuckles saying, " This isn't the end, Jeanette!" " Wow, I always thought he was serious, But Alyssa and Kate are right, I realize he was secretly a practical joker." Jeanette said, then giggled. Ace and Duck sweat - dropped. " Unfortunately I think that Knuckles came ahead in this round. " Duck said. " Yeah and if this keeps up, he is gonna give Epsio a computation." Ace said. Ace and Duck began to laugh until Duck asked, " What are we laughing about? " Ace glanced at him. Espio was carrying boxes but didn't notice Jeanette was carrying something. That is when they bump into each other. " Oops. Sorry. " Espio said, putting his hand on his head. " It was my fault, I should have look where I was going." Jeanette said, picking up the boxes. Espio puts another small box on Jeanette's boxes. " Are you okay? " " I'm fine but I'm in bit of a hurry. " I will talk to you later, Espio, okay? " Jeanette said then she run off with the boxes as Espio watched but he notices a small box so he picked it up. " Huh?" Espio said, opening it up to reveal a golden heart - shaped locket with the chipmunks' s picture in it, ' Jeanette must have dropped this when I bumped into her. and in few hours, Jeannette was planning a late surprise party for everyone and Espio was helping too. so in the end, we are enjoying ourselves and Jeanette and Epsio was watching the stars when Espio gave back the locket to her and she hugged him, blushing in a way to said thank you and Me and Tails all better is dancing close by and I was wearing a light blue dress and a another pair of flat black shoes but this time with pink bows on it and then we kissed and hugged into the night.  
As I was sleeping well I have another nightmare where the Collector was fighting with Carly and I give a helping hand along with Erin and Shadow found my locket and tries to give to me but Evil Cmara grabbed from him and held it in her hand. " So this necklace is so important to you, if it was destroyed? " " Put my necklace down! it is important to me because my parents gave to me with love. " I said to her. Evil Cmara looked at it then she again smirk as she still hold it. " Why you looking at it like you want it? Alvin asked, sternly. " What would happen if is destroyed? she asked. we gasped and said No! then she was smirking as she threw it to the ground hard which cause the heart to break in two and the string to snap off. our eyes are in shock and gasp as the necklace stood there. Erin stops and gasp, holding her mouth. I got mad and looked around while Jeanette came to me and I said " My own heart... Unlock?" then we glowed red, my hair was flowing, and Jeanette went back to her egg and went inside me. I change into a different outfit and hairstyle with a hair clip and two wings speared out and stop in a pose. " Character Transformation Angel BFFL Hedgehog!" Me and Jeanette said. I looks and sees my appearance. My hair has a red ribbon at the back with long ties and wear the same sun visor that Jeanette wears with a heart hair clip, pink armbands, blue glasses, a pink sleeveless shirt revealing my stomach, a red choker with long ties, a pink short skirt with a red sash tied into a bow, legwarmers that reach my knees, and tennis shoes. I again got mad and attacked " Pom Pom Heart!" I chanted with Jeanette's pom - poms and we won the fight for now and Tails fixed my locket again we kissed as Erin and Carly watched.  
On the next day, I wake up feeling sick to my stomach and can't stop throwing up as well and my hair was messy and my eyes were dull/blurred too. Erin and Carly looked worried and Erin opened my cell phone that I gave her to hold and it glowed red which means Best Friends Alert! Best Friends Alert! Note: My OC Friends okay? they covered their ears until a long black limo appeared behind them and the door open and a 16 year old goth boy holding his dog in his arms with spiky Grey hair and matching eyes, wearing a long black coat and under it, a Joker shirt and green pants, a golden locket around his neck, spikes bands on his wrists and black boots with green locks. The ground rumbles and a yin/yang flower came out. The flower blooms and out came a 15 year old boy with spiky black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a karate outfit with a black belt and on his forehead a matching head bend and on his hands are matching gloves and around his neck is another golden locket and flat black shoes and he came down a lefty vine next to Kai.  
Then a football team came and went reveled a 14 year old boy with spiky blond hair and light blue eyes wearing a red jock jacket, blue shirt, white shorts and blue shoes stand next to Ray. Then a another 14 year old boy with orange hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a yellow shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans and orange and red shoes came out of a mailbox and lands next to Max. Then a plane landed and two twins around 15 year old came out, they are both girls with red hair and light green eyes and wearing yellow and purple shirts, long green skirts and matching tennis shoes and they both stand next to Tyson. Lastly a 11 year old girl who has black hair in braided pigtails and an orange bandanna on her head, orange eyes, brown skin and wearing a long sleeved shirt with a rose, blue bell bottoms, gold earrings and black shoes, runs to them, jumps over the girls and the team and scouts next to Hallie and Annie. The Best Friends then spoke. " Kai" Kai spoke in Tara Strong 's Raven voice. " Ray, here. " Ray spoke in Tara Strong 's Bubbles voice. " Max, dude." Max spoke in David Kaufman's Danny Fenton/ Phantom's voice. " Name 's Tyson." Tyson spoke in Greg Cipes's Chiro's voice. " I'm Hallie." Hallie spoke in Cree Summer Number 5's voice. " Annie, here." Annie spoke in Lara Jill Miller's Juniper Lee's voice." And Sally." Sally spoke in Grey Delise's Sam voice. ' And we're... They raised their arms and legs " Kate 's best friends!" They stopped in a finished position in a color change back ground: Kai with his arms crossed, Ray holding his cat, Max playing basketball, Tyson in a silly position, the twins typing on their computer and Sally with her hands behind her back. Erin looked shocked as she stares at everyone and Carly then counted with her fingers and know how many people that is all together and they went to their ship and away they go to find a cure for my sickness. At the ship, everyone was asleep but me and the chipmunks have nightmares about Sonic and the others. In my dream, I was running to Knuckles and we hugged each other and a earthquake happened out of nowhere and I woke up, gasped for air then I looked outside and dizzily fell asleep. In Tails's room, well we saw Tails slept hard as his eyes squish. Tails's Dream: well we sees Tails sitting on a swing thinking about Cosmo and Alyssa. he was worried until he sees a familiar person standing behind him and heard yelling and the person was gone and he woke up with a gasp.  
By that time, they appeared again on Angel Island and together they went to look for the cure while Jeannette and Cosmo are taking care of me along with the chipmunks but I grew worse every day and they are more worried as well. Tails looked out of the window and was worried and was thinking " Girls, hurry up with the cure." Meanwhile back on Angel Island, Sally has found the cure and was showing to Erin and Carly well it was a another red flower but that changed when the Anti- toons attack so the fight has began: Erin and Carly fought their own anti -toons while Sally and the others throw rocks at the other anti- toons. then Erin and Carly got captured and they got away. time for a another rescue mission so we got a plan as always but I got captured too so we are in a steel cage and are scared of the wolves. My sneezes shocked the cage around so I was very mad and Erin and Carly stood in front of me in order to protect me and I spit Evil Sonic in the face and I high - five the girls. by this time, the chipmunks and Cosmo along with Jeanette have sneak by a open window so they fought the other anti- toons well Cosmo punched them in the face when the chipmunks and Jeanette went to their monster forms: Alvin the chipmunk wizard, Simon and Jeanette the ghost chipmunks and Theodore the chipmunk werewolf. In the end, I got mad and changed into my hero form Monkey Girl and use my powers and the chipmunks beat up the anti-toons and all well that ends well. I was wearing a this time a long brown jacket and under it a long sleeved orange shirt, Grey jeans with a blue belt and a gold K buckle, matching orange scarf and blue sneakers. " Nice outfit." said Cosmo. " Thanks it goes well with my sneakers. I said twirling my coat around and then fixed it real good. Alvin, Simon and Theodore was wearing matching jackets with their names on the back, under it black shirts and white pants with sandals. " Wow, looking good boys." said Jeanette who was wearing a light bubble blue shirt, long green pants with a panda on it with pink sandals. " You too, Jeanette those sandals match your glasses." said Simon who was fixing his blue glasses. Jeanette smiled at her friends and we laughed and the ship is shining under the stars. Me: So read and review. Lilo and Terra: Next chapter coming up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Summer of Stars  
Me: This is next chapter where more trouble happens between the Loonatics and Team Chaotix well can we stop the battle before it is too late? and Jeanette and Espio began to fix their relationship, now with the show.  
I was watching the stars with Cosmo, the chipmunks, Jeanette, Amy, Cream with Cheese. I was smiling and this time I was wearing a pink sweater with bubbles on the pockets and under it a light blue shirt with a horse in the middle, green pants with two happy monkeys on the pockets and blue sneakers and my purple backpack was on my back as always. well for the past two weeks, Ace, Duck and Tech have pick the wrong time to mess with Team Chaotix and Jeanette has to break up the last fight couple of hours ago and now we heard yelling from a mile away and Me and the chipmunks just looked at each other and sighed in annoyance here we go again. It turns out that Sonic has caused our ship to crash into a rock. so we again fixed the engines and we are on our way so Jeanette was sitting by the window, watching the stars go by and sighed when she saw Me and Tails holding hands and laughing too. Espio went over and sat next to her all into the next day. as the others, well they are working hard keeping our ship on course. again I was wearing my long brown coat and but under it a pink and orange shirt with a rose on it, matching pants and a red head bend with flowers on it and blue sneakers. the chipmunks have on their sweaters in their favorite colors red, blue and green. so we are resting for our next battle against the anti - toons because I was sore from the last battle and we need the rest so today Me and the chipmunks practicing our dance moves with Cosmo, Erin and Carly watching as always. then Jeanette came in and sat on her bed, cleaning her light purple glasses and watching us as Cosmo, Erin and Carly clapped their hands to the beat. after a couple of hours, it was bed time so Erin and Carly said good night and went to their room next door and I changed into my pj's which is a long black night gown and light blue cheetah spotted pants and my hair was down. Alvin, Simon and Theodore was wearing pj 's in red, blue and green. Jeanette was wearing a long blue night gown. and together we went to asleep but for how long? by the next day, well there are more trouble as the boys gets kidnapped again and we have to save them from the anti - toons before it is too late and we have a plan.  
A few hours earlier, Me, Amy and Cream is in my room all by ourselves but the chipmunks tries to cheer us up and it didn't work as tears run down our faces then Cosmo came in and rub our heads. Later, Me, the chipmunks, Jeanette, Amy, Cream with Cheese, Cosmo, Erin and Carly were in a blue ship as Cosmo is driving. She turns on the red button and it become a jet and away we go. At the anti- toons's ship, Evil Alyssa was on a throne chair in her room. She was playing chess as she move a king. Tails was looking at her tied up in smoke chains in a throne chair beside her. " Your move." Evil Alyssa smirked. " I hate chess, chess is for dorks!" Tails yelled. " Okay, how about you and me have a long kiss." Evil Alyssa said, walking over to him. Tails is digust as she pucked her kiss. He got his leg out of the chains and kicked the chess table into her face. " There's your kiss." Tails smirked. Evil Alyssa got mad then calm down. then she let him down out of the chains and grabbed his fist. " Shall we dance?' she asked. " No way, not in your life." Tails said. Sonic and Shadow look sick at them as they danced around the room. Evil Alyssa spined him as the spotlight splits to two. Evil Alyssa drinks some milk but Tails pours it into a plant and half smiles. The rose cames out his mouth and Evil Alyssa was about to kiss him until Me and the chipmunks brust into the room with Cosmo. " Stop!" I put Cosmo down, " Hey you, stay from my boyfriend right now." I said. " Kate." Tails smiled. after Amy and Cream sets their boyfriends free, they are mad too. and together we beat up Evil Alyssa and went back to our ship and everyone is happy again. Me: So read and review and the last chapter is coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Beauty and the Beast Ending  
Me: This is the last chapter of the story where I tell everyone our future in Los Angles well so now with the show.  
When we got back to the city, things are back to normal along with our kids and their names are Manic and Sonia ( Sonic and Amy's kids) and they are twins who are 10 years old, Beast Boy(Me and Tails 's kid) also 10 years old and at last Kurt and Cosmo( Shadow and Cream 's kids) also twins at 8 years old. soon Me and the chipmunks went to visit the Loonatics in their HQ and the next thing that we know well we end up back at our house looking shocked as always and feeling sick to our stomachs . Me and the chipmunks lying in bed, eating soup. We got up, puts our slippers on, and went down the hall. " I hate going to the bathroom when I eat soup too much." I said sickly. Suddenly when we left, a hooded black figure came in. It stop and look at a door. Inside the room, Espio was sleeping and Tails turns on the alarm. well it was Evil Erin but Jeanette had beat her up in her ghost form and has save the day for now. as for the rest of us well we are happy because Jeanette and Espio have kissed after all these years and are now dating. Flashback when I was 16 years old, something amazing has happened as I opened my purple backpack and found a pink egg with blue stars, the chipmunks look at me and I felt something then the egg opened and it hatched to reveal a girl chipmunk. she had light brown hair in a ponytail, on her head a pink sun visor with a heart clip, light purple glasses, light blue eyes like Simon' s, and was wearing a pink moon shirt, a red funky skirt that reached her knees, white socks and black shoes. her name was Jeanette and when we work together, we became Angel BFFL Hedgehog.  
End of flashback for now and a another flashback began well it begin like this I was again 16 and I was running for my life and it was a sunny day in late afternoon and a familiar figure was after me and with me, are my best friends and charas: Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. then we jumped in the water and swim around. I start to sing a song that my mom used to sing with me back when I was a little girl and sighed sadly. then Erin have beat up Evil Sonic for me and took us back to the Loonatics 's HQ. End of the another flashback as we sleep into the night too. Jeanette and the chipmunks can sing well for a bunch of charas so don't make fun of their singing or they will beat you to a pulp and trust me they can do that okay? Alvin 's egg was orange with crescents moons on it, Simon ' s egg was yellow with flowers on it and Theodore 's egg was green with birds on it. don't ask why their eggs are like that because they are my best friends and friends stick together like glue well to me anyway. so the anti- toons are least of our problems but now we have a new job being the best parents to our own kids and Me, Amy and Cream with Cheese help them contol their own powers and save the world all while having a normal chidhood at the same time. Me and the chipmunks know that in the end things are going get better for everyone. The End ! Me: That is the end of the story didn't everyone enjoy it? Lilo and Terra: We sure did. Alvin: I did. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did too Kate chan and I get to be with Espio again. Me: So coming up next my Shrek pardoy with Lilo and Terra as the stars along with Juile and the hafla Danny Fenton / Phantom. Lilo and Terra: Sweet we can't wait Kate. All: So Read and Review.


End file.
